Si cet instant pouvait ne jamais se terminer
by LadyTemix
Summary: Voilà ce qui aurait pu se passer durant la nuit où Percy et Annabeth sont restés seuls dans l'écurie.


Ce passage se situerait (hypothétiquement) dans la nuit où Annabeth va chercher Percy dans sa cabine et qu'ils vont dans les écuries de l'Argo II (dans la Marque D'Athéna évidemment).

-On est bien là quand même , dit Annabeth.  
-Oui, j'aimerais qu'on reste ici pour toujours, juste nous deux, sans guerres entres les demi-dieux, dans titans démoniaques qui cherchent à nous pourrirent la vie, sans cette espèces de bourrique qui va se faire un plaisir de nous consigner pour le reste du voyage si elle découvre où on est. Juste nous deux. Ça semble pourtant beaucoup demander mais en même temps c'est un rêve si doux renchérit Percy  
: -Wahou, je ne te savais pas si poète souffla Annabeth, C'est beau ce que tu dis, et tellement vrai

Il lui fit parvenir sa réponse par un soupir qui en disait long.  
-Mais c'est notre devoir continua-t-elle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on ne peut pas y échapper. C'est presque stupide à dire, mais le destin de l'humanité est un peu entre nos mains.  
: -Mais l'humanité ne peut pas attendre 5 minutes histoire que je passe du temps avec ma copine ?  
: -Moi aussi j'aimerais profiter un petit peu plus de toi. Mais regarde bien autour de nous, il semblerait que pour l'instant nous sommes seul. Tous les deux. Et je dis bien que POUR L'INSTANT, on peut faire ce que l'on veut.  
Puis elle rougit, réalisant un peu trop tard comment ça déclaration pouvait-être interprété, même si l'idée était loin de la répugner.  
Percy mit le temps à comprendre l'invitation qui lui était offerte, enfin pas trop non plus, demi-dieu ou pas il restait un jeune-homme.  
Ainsi, notre cher fils de Poséidon se rapprocha prestement de sa dulcinée, passa sa main dans ces cheveux de blé, comme si c'était la première fois, puis amena le visage d'Annabeth jusqu'au sien alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent, d'abord par quelques chastes baisers qui rapidement se firent plus pressant. Et c'est comme ça que la fille d'Athéna se retrouva les jambes enlacés autour du torse -relativement bien dessiné du jeune homme. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours liés par les lèvres. Et c'est lorsqu'elle réalisa que lui n'avait plus de t-shirt et qu'il s'apprêtait à dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'elle se réveilla de cette phase de désir lui ficha une bonne vieille claque afin que lui aussi revienne à la réalité et s'empressa de remettre son pyjama pendant que lui, tout penaud enfilait tant bien que mal son t-shirt qui s'était -allez savoir comment- retrouvé roulé en boule au milieu de la paille.

Ils prirent chacun de leur côté quelques secondes fin de reprendre un peu de contenance et se refirent face.  
-Désolé fit Percy toujours haletant.  
-Non c'est moi qui te dois des excuses, ce que j'ai dit ressemblait bien trop à une invitation, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allai être violé.

Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension auquel elle répondit par une explication maladroite :  
-Dans le sens, où tu étais loin d'être le seul ici à le vouloir... Disons, 70% pour toi et le reste pour moi.  
Il se re-rapprocha d'elle d'un air taquin, la forçant à poursuivre.  
- Ok ! Je veux bien admettre 40% de la responsabilité, mais pas plus, continua-t-elle tout en reculant.  
Percy finit par la pousser dans la botte de foin la plus proche en rigolant, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'embrassa comme pour la faire taire.  
-Va pour les 50%, mais pas un mot, je tiens à ma réputation.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose, mais Percy comprit soudain qu'elle s'était endormi aussi rapidement qu'une marmotte. Alors il passa simplement ses bras autour d'elle, se préparant à lui aussi rejoindre le pays des rêves et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Annabeth Chase, je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre, je t'aimerais même au delà de la mort, jusqu'en enfer si il faut -et comme il l'a déjà fallu-. Tu es ma raison de vivre et je te l'ai déjà prouvé, tu es mon talon d'Achille.

Se souvenir du point sensible dans le bas de son dos lui rappela toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé dans le styx ce jour là. Mais jamais aucune douleur n'avait été plus forte que devoir resté loin d'Annabeth.

~~FIN~~ 


End file.
